The New Night Raid Discontinued
by Kryo Nagakure
Summary: A discountinued story, although I ask you check out "Frostbite" under miscellaneous books.
1. Day One of Night Raid

Just for everyone to know this may not be great but I'm going to try to make a good story we'll see how it turns out.

Credit to OFTO a friend of mine who got me to watch akame ga kill

A teen named Tsukami wandered the country towards the capital from a small little town destroyed from danger beasts. He remembered the vow he made to his dead friends and family, he would rebuild. He always dreamt of being a soldier in the capital living the good life out from the country, everyday he fantasized about it, but his mother would always say things like "You must stay in the village, you children are important."

After a few day journey he finally had reached the capital. When he entered the gates the guards looming over him, he didn't know what the capital truly was. Tsukami ran around in awe of the massive capital running for the recruitment office. It was surprisingly empty when he went in and the man at the desk grumbled "name?"

He grinned "Tsukami, I'm here to become a general and avenge my village"

"Just like all country boys" the man grumbled.

"Where do I go now?"

He pointed at the palace "we are looking for imperial arm users to take down Night Raid."

"Okay Mr." and with that Tsukami ran out the door heading for the palace then began thinking 'wait, what's Night Raid? Who are they? What does the capital have against them' he questioned himself for the multiple hours it took.

When he reached the capital instantly he was interrogated by the guards "State your purpose and name."

He gulped "Tsukami, I was told that I should come here I may be compatible with these Imperial Arm things."

The guard nodded and let him through "woah" he said to himself looking at the entire palace. He went directly in and was led by a guard down into the basement they were kept in. "What are these?" He asked looking at all the imperial arms. He looked at the horde and began walking back and forth, Tsukami turned around and looked at the chalice of demon blood from the northern demon. He reached for it and the guard said "that's empty kid there is nothing in it" but he ignored it and opened it. Esdeath never drank it all and there was a tiny sip left. He drank it quickly and gripped his head in pain. "Kill, kill, kill" he repeated.

The guard drew his sword and swung it at Tsukami quickly. He sidestepped the swing and drew his sword and swung it back at the guard quickly chopping him down. He sheathed the now bloodied blade and stepped out fighting the urge to kill back. He went down into the town and collapsed in the streets barely containing the evil in himself.

The next morning he woke up chained to a wall surrounded by the dead. There were a couple dead people and a few people in cages, "ugh" he groaned as he looked up. Suddenly the door to the building opened and he saw there were a couple shadows. "Who-" he said and saw what the dead looked like then instantly cried out "HELP!"

Leone ran down since Akame was busy dealing with Tatsumi "who are you?" Tsukami asked.

Leone broke the chains binding him "Night Raid, our targets were here."

Tsukami drew his blade with honed instincts "Night Raid. I'm killing you here and now"

She punched him in the gut. He flew into a wall "Is that any way to treat a lady?" She taunted in her usual confident voice. He charged straight at her swinging the sword wildly, she leapt over him faster than he could see. He whirled around a few ice cycles floating around him pointed toward her. "WHAT?!" She called in surprise.

They flew at her quickly as she dodged most getting hit in the right shoulder. "Kid we could use someone like you." She smirked saying knowing what Imperial Arms he somehow had.

"I work for the army not for you murderers" he growled lowly.

She ran at him throwing a punch "c,mon kid we could use someone like you, have you not realized what this is?"

He blocked swiftly "No." He spat.

Tatsumi burst in seeing his old friends dying which interrupted their battle and conversation "see" Akame said "these people are killers."

"WHAT?!" Tsukami interrupted them

Akame turned to Tsukami readying a strike.

Leone got in the way "let's keep them"

Tatsumi was now at this point holding his dead friend in tears. Tsukami walked up beside him and looked down with a sigh "everyone dies kid, the only difference is when, and where."

Leone walked up "let him grieve."

"Why should I join you?" He growled again.

"This is why, to stop people like this" Leone answered. Akame merely modded.

Tatsumi walked out toward the girl and decapitated her.

"I'll go." Tsukami decided "I will rid the world of these mistakes."

Tatsumi joined in "I will go as well."

Leone smiled "then let' so meet the team."

Alright guys hope you enjoyed chapter one give me some feedback on how it was.


	2. Mission One: Enemy Encounter!

**_Chapter two is here and like I said, VERY sorry on the wait I found myself busy and distracted I'll try to release them every Friday so that should be chapter three's release date. Also sorry on the suddenness of the first chapter on how Tsukami joined I couldn't think too hard on it at the time._**

Tsukami woke up very quickly glancing back and forth 'where am I?' Even after days of preparing his stuff he had just arrived at night. He thought, then remembered the previous night's events "oh yeah, Night Raid." He stood up and changed into fresh clothes then walked out into the base "wow, nice place." Tsukami commented.

"It really is" a voice arose from behind him.

He leapt forward whirling around then sighed at himself.

"One can never be too cautious." Akame said walking into the light from where he was.

She walked past him "come on I'll introduce you to the rest."

"Wait." Tsukami interrupted, "What's your name at least?"

"My name is Akame, yours?" She questioned

"Tsukami" he said then began following her this time "Who all is on the team?"

"There's me, Leone although you've already met her. Mine is a pink haired girl with a sniper for an Imperial Arms named Pumpkin, Lubbock who has a string type Imperial Arms. He is a perfect too, Sheele she is very awkward but a lovable person, Bulat the man in big armor just so you know he's gay, and Najenda our boss" she said listing them off

Tsukami nodded and walked silently into the main room. Sheele was inside reading a book he could not see the cover of. "Hello ma'am" Tsukami said "You're Sheele right?" He asked since she fit no description of the ones given to him.

"Huh?" She says "Oh you're one of the new people."

Tsukami nods "Yes hello"

Sheele smiles and begins reading again. Tsukami sighed and walked off in search of a way to occupy his time. A few minutes later Najenda was back to HQ in the main room with all Night Raid around her as usual. Tsukami walked in "Am I late?"

"No just on time" Leone said putting an arm around him. He struggled in her grasp as she laughed.

Najenda looked to him "Is this the other new one?"

Akame nods "yep he is"

"Very well, you are going on your first mission with Sheele and Mine."

"Alright" Tsukami said listening to her details. He turned around and smirked 'mission one' he thought and left the HQ following Mine and Sheele. "Alright newbie lets the pros show you how it's done." She demanded

He sighed and they remained silent as they reached the Capitol. They successfully completed the mission and as they were fleeing Coro and Seryu jumped out in front of them. Tsukami looked down at Coro and laughed. Mine scolded him "Never underestimate!" She pointed Pumpkin and fired at Coro and Seryu. Coro jumped into the path of the shot. Seryu smirked evilly "Coro. Eliminate the evil."

 ** _And I'll leave it at that because I only got around to it today, because I had little time to work on it sorry. Chapter three on Friday. Everyone hope you enjoy (other than the cliffhanger end). But everyone know I'll try hard for a new chapter every Friday at minimum._**


	3. The Tragedy Begins

THREE HUNDRED VIEWS! I CANT EXPRESS THE JOY, GUYS YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW HOW HAPPY IT MAKES ME TO SEE THIS, HERE IS CHAPTER THREE EVERYONE!

Coro began to mutate into a large two legged beast. Tsukami formed an icicle in his hand knowing that this was going to be a tough enemy and threw it. The icicle went through his arm and the gap slowly closed as Mine fired shots at it, which, each hole slowly closed.

Sheele ran at Seryu while Coro was distracted and slashed her scissor Imperial Arms. Seryu leapt back avoiding them and was slowly pushed back by Sheele's assualt.

Tsukami launched more icicles calmly firing presice shots. "Mine, how do we kill it?" He called out as he evaded a simple swing thrown by Coro. "Not sure" she answered as another punch threw him back. He launched an orb of ice at Coro who stumbled backwards. Mine aimed a shot and fired.

Sheele quickly cut off Seryu's arms and evaded the gunshots from the machine guns in her arms. She chopped off both guns and she ran off to help fight Coro. Seryu took aim

Tsukami ran at Coro ice spears flying up from the ground at it. Mine fired more and more, both of their attacks were worthless. Coro threw a punch at Mine, but sheele got in the way and blocked it. Gunshots rang out and blood hit the ground.

"SHEELE!" Mine yelled out. Sheele clutched the hole in her chest "It seems I didn't mess up in the end..." She went silent and was grabbed by Coro being ripped in half and eaten. Whem Mine looked up her and Tsukami were surrounded by Imperial soldiers. Extase began to glow blinding out all of them.

Tsukami picked up Mine and said whiel running "Don't worry, we couldn't save her. The world decided it was her time" he smiles. Mine had tears in her eyes "I-I guess you're right, thanks..."

All right guys hope you enjoyed I can't wait to see how many views this gets. I hope to reach five hundred views soon. But everyone hope you enjoyed and please leave a review on anything I could improve on I'll take it into consideration. I get this chapter was really short so I plan on having chapter four much larger I hope to not keep you guys waiting this time.


	4. -DROPPED-

I am now dropping this story, but I have started up my own named Frostbite. I'll be posting it on Wattpad and in the misc. book section within the next few days. I'm loving the series and plan to finish it fully.


End file.
